Daphne Sevchenko
Daphne Nyura Sevchenko (Ukrainian: Дафна Нюра Севченко) (b. 16 July — 19 November) was a Ukrainian pure-blood witch of the old and privileged Sevchenko family, the only child of Mr and Mrs Sevchenko. Her family were infamous for their austere views on Dark magic and blood supremacy, as well as having once been former followers and ancestral advocates for Gellert Grindelwald. Throughout her education at the Durmstrang Institute, Daphne was a member of the Molokov House and a Beater for their Quidditch team. During her sixth year, Durmstrang hosted the Triwizard Tournament, welcoming Hogwarts School and the Beauxbatons Academy. It was during this time that she met Xanthas Jordan, with whom she shared a cruel and sadistic nature, taking pleasure in inflicting pain and terrorising others. She eventually became aware of the Knights of Abaddon and also had a significant role to play in the intimidation of Daya Devdhar. After completing her education, Daphne moved to Britain and married Xanthas, severing all ties with her family. The two went on to have four children: Archie, Greg, Jamie and Amy. Daphne rose to notoriety alongside her husband in the magical underworld by supporting him in his unlawful endeavours at the Viperae, fulfilling his duties in his absence. Ultimately, stress and isolation led Daphne into a deep depression that ended with her committing suicide as a result. The tragedy would have a profound impact on those she left behind, with Xanthas becoming the sole caregiver of their children. His death whilst facing lifelong incarceration in Azkaban would consequently leave them orphaned. Through her four children, Daphne would posthumously gain a grand total of six grandchildren, all of whom were raised lacking a preponderance of the prejudicial ideals their own parents had dealt them. Amy would also go on to name her only child in her memory. Daphne's youthful form was permanently memorialised through the form of her very own portrait, which was kept on the walls of the portrait room in the Jordan House. Biography Family lineage Early life Durmstrang years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Life after Durmstrang Later life Death and post-mortem Physical description Daphne was a tall witch with curly brown hair, intimidatingly wide dark eyes and an angular facial structure. Her features and hair colouring thus made her an exceptional fit for the Jordan family even through marriage, as they were generally renowned for their dark and fine-boned appearances. Mallory described her as "grumpy-looking with bad posture", and many others took note of her toneless voice and apathetic expression. When it came to her children, she was said to share a thin pencil-like frame with her daughter Amy, while Elliot pointed out that Jamie must have inherited his thick black brows from his mother. As a wealthy socialite, Daphne usually donned robes and dresses of an elegant make that were indicative of her upper-class role in society. However, the eventual stress and depression that began to consume her took a considerable toll on her appearance. She lost a fair amount of weight, developed a gaunt hollow-cheeked countenance, allowed her hair to thin and made movements that were frail and weary. Daphne remained this way up until her death, in wake of which her appearance was memorialised through the form of paintings, photographs or newspaper clippings. Her portrait in the Jordan House depicted her with a healthy and full outward form, sporting her same blank gaze and puckered frown. Despite her imminent deterioration, Daphne was recognised as a chillingly beautiful witch, with her husband often broadcasting her beauty to those who came into the Viperae. In the words of Maksim Yakovich, she was perhaps "the most beautiful creature he had ever seen". Personality and traits Daphne Sevchenko was a cruel and wily witch with an insubordinate sadistic streak and many violent tendencies, marking her as equally wild and psychopathic as her partner Xanthas. She was highly disdainful of Muggle-borns, half-breeds and so-called "blood traitors", strongly valuing wealth and the singularity of blood purity; this may have been the only tradition she ever conformed to, given her rebellious lack of conviction towards rules and her education. She consistently gave an impression of being cold, malicious, apathetic and relatively withdrawn and private. However, Daphne was also exceptionally deceitful, able to use her seemingly shy and soft-spoken demeanour in order to lull others into a false sense of security as opposed to raging or openly expressing her emotions. With little to no compunction in weaponising dark magic, she appeared to derive a sadomasochistic and perverse pleasure from tormenting others and assisting Xanthas in his sadistic incursions. One of Daphne's most defining characteristics was her outrageous jealousy and competitiveness, especially when it came to the likes of Xanthas, over whom she became extremely possessive. Such behaviour came to light when she teased Sirius yet grew irrationally vexed when he paid more attention to her accomplice Vanya instead. Daphne was also particularly embittered by the presence of Daya Devdhar and grew envious over Xanthas' fixation with her, repeatedly making threats against her life and threatening to incapacitate her. Given her status as an only child and perpetual insistence that no other witch would ever be able to match Xanthas as soundly as she, it is likely to assume that Daphne had cultivated an immense confidence within herself alongside a certain level of resentfulness that could be easily exacerbated by the presence of other equally attractive or powerful females. Magical abilities and skills Possessions * Hemlock wand: Daphne's wand was manufactured by an unknown wandmaker yet likely purchased in Europe prior to beginning her magical education. It was fifteen and a half inches long, made of hemlock wood with a dryad hair core. Following her death, the wand may have been buried resting in her hands. Relationships Family Sevchenko family Xanthas Jordan Children Maksim Yakovich Linus Mortan Megaera Alder Whataley gang Etymology Daphne means "laurel" in Greek. It is derived from the nymph Daphne in Greek mythology, who was pursued by the god Apollo. She prayed to her father, the river god Peneus, to change her body in order to escape the love-struck Apollo and Peneus then transformed her into the laurel tree, which Apollo then claimed as one of his sacred symbols. In Ancient Greece, a wreath of laurels was given as a prize and considered a symbol of prosperity, fame, and victory. Nyura 'is a Ukrainian female name, meaning ''"graceful". '''Sevchenko is a variant of the name Shevchenko (Ukrainian: Шевченко), a family name of Ukrainian origin. It is derived from the Ukrainian word shvets (Ukrainian: швець), meaning "cobbler/shoemaker", and the suffix -enko, denoting descent. Quotes }} Notes Trivia Gallery Daph_3.jpg Daph_11.jpg Daph 4.jpg Daphne.JPG Daph_13.jpg Daph_17.jpg Daph_18.jpg Daph_12.jpg Daph_26.jpg Daph_23.jpg Daph 15.jpg Daph_25.jpg Category:Fourth Generation Category:Background Characters Category:Beaters Category:Bullies Category:Criminals Category:Dark Magic Category:Deceased Individuals Category:Durmstrang Category:Foreign Individuals Category:Jordan family Category:Married Individuals Category:Mentally Ill Individuals Category:Multilingual Individuals Category:Occlumens Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sevchenko family Category:Socialites Category:Supremacists Category:The Firm Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Wizard-mafia